Fry Me to the Moon
Fry Me to the Moon is an Ular Boys mission in Just Cause 2. Walkthrough ﻿The first three are on their launch pads, and the last one is in mid-air. Rico is given five Triggered Explosives in the beginning of the mission to help him destroy the ones on the launch pads. You can use anything to destroy the first three satellites but you must use the plane for the last. Sri sends you to get one from a nearby hangar. There are three ways to destroy the ones on ground. You can run around a lot and use the Protec Grappler G3, you can use the helicopter that spawns on one of the buildings or if you have Dual Parachute Thrusters (DLC item) you can use them to get to each satellite without having to land on the base next to it. "On foot" method Slingshot up the nearest scaffold to get within throwing distance of the tip of the satellite rockets, and blow up the first one with the triggered explosives. Once the first is destroyed, the countdown begins: Rico has 10 minutes to destroy the other two rockets. Slingshot to the next scaffold to take care of the second, and the third rockets. "Helicopter" method The helicopter should be visible from the main gate where you enter the facility. It's on top of a building. Use the grappler to get up to it. Next, destroy the 2 SAMs next to the helipad as soon as you've taken off. There's one more SAM closer to the ground, behind the tallest part of the building. After destroying those, you'll have more then enough time to destroy the satellites and land on the roof of the hangar to get the plane. End of the mission, the part with the plane Once the third rocket blows up, Sri warns you of a hidden fourth satellite, but there is little time. Slingshot to (or land on top of) the hangar and drop in to steal an Si-47 Leopard from the goons inside. Don't bother to kill them, but simply run past them and take off. Line the nose of the plane up as quickly as possible - once the rocket lifts off, it's gone in a few seconds. Use the Leopard's rockets to blow up the satellite and complete the mission. You can also ram it with your plane but the rocket's explosion is very powerful, so you should bail out of the plane well before it hits. If you don't make it in time, don't worry, a checkpoint occurs just after Sri warns you of the fourth satellite. Trivia *"Fry Me to the Moon" is a reference to the song "Fly Me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra. *The name of Cape Carnival is a play-on-words of the real-life base Cape Canaveral. *The rocket's model resembles Saturn V with some additional boosters on its sides. *At least one satellite has, most likely, been sent up from here before Rico arrived to Panau. Otherwise, the installation PAN MILSAT would be useless, unless the Panau Military is using satellites from other nations for their operations with the installation. *It's possible to jump out of the plane and grapple to the rocket, but the mission fails when it gets to some set altitude. *All 4 rockets have the numbers "137" on them, oddly. *After the mission, the bottom parts of the rockets will still be on the launch pads. *It is possible to kamikaze your Si-47 Leopard into the rocket. *This is also one of two missions featuring the Si-47 Leopard, the other being The Setup. *The launch pad for the fourth satellite is open after the mission, but only for that immediate time. Gallery Just cause 2 fry me to the moon.jpg Fry me to the Moon (last rocket).png|The secret satellite rocket taking off. Fried.png Other rocket in Fry Me to the Moon.jpg Videos Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Ular Faction Missions Category:Content